


cuts

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Past Torture, Past Violence, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: a tyrant finds the court's enjoyment more important.





	cuts

The scars run long and deep across the jester’s arms. Knife wounds that had long since healed, yet they are too old to have been caused by the estate.

“Harming oneself is oft not the answer.”

The jester jerks backwards as though he’s been burned. “I did not do this to myself!”

The man’s voice is shrill. Panicked.

He was not meant to see this.

“May I ask what did?” The leper speaks softly, hoping that he is not being cruel.

The jester hesitates a moment, then pulls his sleeves back down in shame.

“Some people will laugh at anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> it can't all be happy i guess.. c〳 ݓ ﹏ ݓ 〵੭


End file.
